Jessica's Story
Chapter 1 Jessica walked down the broken-down street of Laynoplis. She lived in the worst section. She was eleven years of age at the time...and just as happy as she could be.She couldnt wait to tell her mother and father, today's exciting events.She just came home from school, and made a painting of herself,and her mother and father. "Daddy will love this painting i made..." she said as she started to skip at a fast pace...The painting was still alittle wet, so she held it carefully.She arrived at her apartment, which she loved, even if the community was bad.She opened the door, and the painting dropped to the ground, splattering the paint over her jeans. She stood there, terrified at the sight of her mother: in a pool of blood and a gun liying next to her bloody hand. She slowly approached her mother, and began to weep moanfully...She pulled herself together and searched the 3 bedroom apartment for her father. He was no where to be found. Jessica found a broken beer bottle in the kitchen, with the scent of blood. It wasnt fresh either... This horrific event happened while she was at shcool. She broke down and cried once again, seeing the bloddy handprints on the wall. Apparently, her father started to drink again.. Even though he promised not too... She cried over her mother now cold body. "You promised daddy, you promised" she said sheepishly. She now had blood on her hands, she wiped it on her hoody, smearing it all over herself. She picked up the gun, and held it to her head.She pulled the trigger, and heard the click. No ammo. Her dad must've been playing around with the gun and shot his wife. And before that, he must've beaten his wife merclessly. For no apparent reason. Then a adult male fox, walked by the the open apartment door, he stopped and his response... was the same as it would have been with any other pedestrian. He dialed 9-1-1. When the cops arrived on the scene, they saw nothing but a young juevenille, with evidence all over her body and a gun in her hand.Not an young, helpless, and very horrified child... She was taken away in the squad car, and sentenced 3 years in a juevenille detention center. The highest penalty for murder in that part of town for a eleven year old girl... Chapter 2 While she served her three years, she grew older and more demented. Anger grew inside her heart, and hid her fear. Jesssica Harris was slowly forgotten, but everyone would think of her different if they heard, such a name.She was locked away, with no other family members to help: To tell her:"Everything was going to be okay". She turned her back against the world.... When she finally arrived at the solom place she called "home". She was suprised, to see that it was condemmed. Unsuitable for anyone to live in. Most people who live on that same block, moved away. Some that remained, didnt even look at the place were the horrific event happened. She heard that her father's car was found in the ocean. Jessica could care less.She ran into a alleyway, for it started to rain, and lifelessly dropped to her knees. Then she cried yet again. "Ah, precious child" A gruff voice said. Jessica turned, to see a figure in a black cloak, about to rest his hand on her shoulder. He did. She shuddered at his touch, for she was cold, and so was his hand. She glanced at the figure's hand to see it was pure metal... "W-Who are you?" she asked. "Ah, my little angel, i am a person that wil make everyone pay for what they did to you..." He replied"Those horrible people didnt even think one second about your side of the story? Or what REALLY happened, now did they?" He questioned. "N-No..."Jessica said wiping away her tears... "It's okay Jessica, Things like this happen all the time.."He said. "They do?..."Jessica replied. Somehow this mysterious character made her feel better. "Yes,You want revenge dont you jessica?"You want to show them the excruciating pain, heartbreak, and fear that you witnessed...Am I right?" He asked. She nodded her head in agreement, while anger overcame her sorrow, and built up inside. "Then come with me my fair child,and I will, show you how.."He said turning... Jessica thought for a moment, but followed. Jessica found out that this figures' name was Saber, he was basically an overlord, or some type of dictactor. That specialized, in training people, who had nothing left, no family, no one to relate too...To do his bidding. Chapter 3 A cat that was probaly around the age of 31, ran down the lifeless street. Fleeing from his, demented atacker. He arrived at his home, and the keys rustled in his hand. He was `still unable to find the right key. "God Damnit! C'mon" he shouted. He found his house key.He ran through door and slammed it shut. His wife heard the commotion. "Sweetie, What wrong?" She asked.As their three children scurried in. "CARMEN! TAKE THE KIDS IN THE KITHCEN! NOW!!"he yelled, still panting. "But I dont underst-" "NOW" he demanded pointing in the kitchen. They listened. Suddenly the door was kicked in. Jessica stood in the doorway, with a sleek grin on her face. She was aso gasping alittle. "Heheh! Thomas....Thomas....Thomas! Your quite fast my fellow.."She luaghed. "But I'm faster!" She said appearing in front of him. She now pulled a sword off her back... "Jessica! Look, I dont have the money okay!" I need more time!' He said hoping to get out of this situation. Jessica grinned once more. "Tommy.. Dont play dumb..." She said, right before she grabbed thomas by the throat, and pinned him against the wall."You said that last week" And the week before that! And the week before that! Her grip was super tight now.. "Jessica, Please?!" He said in small high-pitched voice. Jessica let go of his throat. Thomas just slumped on the wall,in despair. He could barely breathe. Jessica put the sword on it resting place, which was her back. She strolled to a small corner table, were a family portrait was there. She picked it up, and smiled. "Y'know,what happens when saber doesn't get his money?" She said still smiling at the picture, and rubbing it slightly with her finger. "I dont get MY, money. And when i dont get my money, bad things happen!" she said coldly, also while crushing the picture in her hand. Blood gripping slowly on the bage carpet. "Jessica why do you do this?" You used to be such a sweet girl..." he said slowy getting, up with even fear more arising through his inner being. The cat chuckled lightly, then spoke. "A sweet girl? A sweet girl?" she said her voice getting more of a tone. "If i was a sweet girl, people would have protested for me! If i was such sweet girl,they would have not neglected me!" She yelled... "Jessica I- "Where was everyone? Huh!? Where. Why didnt the give me another chance, why didnt they listen to my side of the story!?" "Jessica i would've came to your trial, but i didnt know the date!" Thomas pleaded. Jessica was now leaning on the open door hinge. "Look, i dont give a damn, about that...I just want my money b**ch." With that said she dissapeared. Leaving the the fox, and his family hopeless... Chapter 4 A yellow-skinned hedgehog walked down one of the more cleaner section of Laynoplis. She was named Juno, and whistled a happy tune. She had to cups of coffee in her hand and turned the corner. She walked in the police station.There was a middle aged echidna with his feet up on the desk."It about time, i bet my latte is cold" he whined.Juno sighed, trying to get past that remark. "Yes, Cheif Vazquez! I put it in the fridge before i came..."She said smartly, flashing a light smile.She handed him his cup. Jessica had an expresso with a doulble shot of cream, whipped cream, and caramel. Cheif had a regular black cup of joe. Cheif took a sip of the coffee much to his suprise that it was just right, he let out a sigh... "Listen Mija, You've been around here for awhile and I think its finally time...." he said. Juno's eyes sparkled she had a feeling this would be worth her while.Cheif Vazquez reached under the desk and put a plastic case on top of the desk and slid to juno.She opened. He eyes got bigger. "To make you an official cop. Congrats.." he smile warmly. Juno held her Compact semi-automatic Smith & Wesson .45 ACP Chief's Special — Model CS45 pistol . She also had a badge. She felt her tears ducts opening up but she fought them away. She finally knew that it was worth every cent spent on the Gunmate Ambidextrous Hip Holster w/Adjustable Thumb Break 21110. That she wore every single day after becoming a trainee. Cheif Vazquez was happy to make her happy, but now it was time to be serious. "Juno, are you familar with Case #219-346J?" he asked. You mean the Jessica Harris Case? Of course!" juno replied. Chief was about to say something but was interupted by juno. "With all due respect sir, I want this case, and you may think im not ready for something like but i'm capable of handling it..." Juno stated with a sense of determination in her tone. "Juno! I cant, you may think you ready but your not, you were shipped through seven different foster homes before i legally adopted you, You cant handle this, Deep down inside your just as scared as Jessica..." He stated. This time he was so serious, he didnt care about juno's reaction... Juno was alittle stunned to hear such hurtful words, but she quickly recovered with this:"I can so.. What you dont trust me?" she snapped. "Juno, if i didn't trust you i wouldn't have bought you your own home in one of the the nicest regions in Laynoplis. Do you honestly believe you can handle something like this?" He said in a gruff voice slapping a photo of a dismembered, victim which was more gruesome then she imagened. He ended the conversation not really caring about juno pleeding the day wento on a juno, wasnt gonna take this one sitting down, not any more Chapter 5 Juno steadily stuck her key in the lock of the police station door. Her hands soemwhat trembled upon the the excitement rising through her body.Once she was inside she clicked on her flashlight looking arpund for a sacred room she that had her up all night. She picked the lock to the files room. Her heart racing around in her chest like she had been struck by a sugar rush.The files were in an alphabetical order and she fingered through them until findind the code letter "J".... She took a series of deep breathes before slowly opening the folder. A hot and steamy bead of sweat made a path down her forehead, with a quick flick of her wrist she obliterated the runner of sweat."Oh my god!" she wheezed out sliently to her inner being. She couldn't believe what she was seeing... (Later That Night) Category:Stories